A disaster play
by Youkai Youko
Summary: yugioh gang are going do a play in their fesival culture; the beauty sleep. But what would happen if Kaiba and Joey were the princess and the prince?
1. chapter1

A Disaster Play Chapter 1  
  
It was normal day on the Domino City. The students on the Domino high school are very happy because they going to have the annual culture festival. Yugi and company thought that could be a nice opportunity to relax and having fun. Then, it came the teacher on the classroom.  
  
" I think you all know the Culture Festival is coming and the principal decided we're going do a play." Said the teacher. Everybody were happy for this year they would make a play.  
  
"Wow, a play!"said Yugi very happy. It would be his very first time he would do a play.  
  
/ I see you're happy, Yugi./ said Yamo from his soul room. Yugi smiled mentally to him.  
  
// Sure Am I, Yami. I wonder what kind of story we're going to make.// Wondered Yugi to Yami.  
  
"Hey, Miss. Caviar. What kind of story are we going to do?" asked Tea to the teacher.  
  
"Well Miss. Grander, we're going to do "The Beauty Sleep." " said Miss Caviar as some students exclaimed.  
  
Seto Kaiba was one of them. He couldn't believe it. From all the stories, they would do Beauty Sleep- a tale to little children. But Miss Caviar told to them that they're going to do Beauty Sleep, like it or not. Kaiba just glared at the teacher as she put on the table a box.  
  
"Inside of this box has the name of characters and the works of the play. I want one by one get a tinny envelop. Don't open it until everybody all has one." Said the teacher as everybody on the room made a line to get the envelop in the box.  
  
After everybody has an envelop, the teacher ordered to everybody to open it. Tea was happy because she will be the Queen. When she was going to ask to the guys what characters they got, she realized that Duke, Tristan, Bakura and Yugi weren`t very happy. When she was about to ask, but teacher had interrupted her as she spoke.  
  
"And I need to warn you that you can't change the characters. Before you go, I want you get the script on the library." said Miss. Caviar as the bell had ringed.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Trsiatan, Duke and Joey were on their way to the library to get the script of the play. Tea had asked to the boys which character they would play. The boys, but Joey had brushed as they answered to their friend.  
  
"Im going to be one of the fairies." said Yugi brushing with an anime sweet droop on the side of his head.  
  
"You too Yugi? Im going to be the faires too." said Tristan totally embarrassed to them.  
  
"The same here. How in the world did I get the fairy?" asked Duke to himself, almost shouting. Tea and Joey couldn't help but laugh. Then, it was Bakura's turn.  
  
" And I going to be the evil witch." Said Bakura totally embarrassed. Tea and Joey laughed even harder. Duke shouted at Joey, asking to him witch character he would play. He smiled evilly as he showed the piece of paper with the name of his character.  
  
"Im going to be the gallant and charming Prince Phillipe. I guess I was luckier than you guys." said Joey smiling as Yugi, Bakura, Duke and Tristan were in jaws down. They really couldn't believe it that Joey got the prince character. Especially Duke who wanted to get the prince character to himself.  
  
Joey was about to enter in the library when someone had crashed on him. He fell on the ground as he heard the voice of person that had crashed on him. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Look where are you going mutt.! Shouted Kaiba as Joey glared at him. Tristan and Tea helped him to get up.  
  
"You should look where are you going, Kaiba!" Joey shouted back to Kaiba.  
  
"Humph, I don't have time for you mutt. Now I have to go."said Kaiba as he she walked away.  
  
Yugi told to Joey to forget about Kaiba as they entered to the library. They asked to the Secretary the scripts for their play. She asked to them is it was The Beauty Sleep. They nodded. The young woman gave them all the scripts for the play.  
  
"Don't mind you tell me who your characters are?" asked the secretary as Yugi, Duke, Bakura and Tristan sweet droop. Tea and Joey knew the why.  
  
"Im going to be the Queen. The mother of princess Aurora." answered Tea.  
  
"And Im going to be Prince Phillipe. By the way Miss, Do you know who's going to be Princess Aurora? Asked Joey as the Secretary giggled.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I do. Seto Kaiba is going to be Princess Aurora."said the secretary gliged as Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, Tea and especially Joey's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"WHAT? THAT JERK IS GOING TO BE THE PRINCESS?!" shouted Joey so load that made the birds outside of the library flew away.  
  
Yugi, Duke, Tea, Tristan, Bakura sweet droop as they were thinking that play is going to be a disaster, especially when Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler- mortal enemies are going to be the main characters.  
  
To be Continue it.  
  
Y.Y: What do you think? Please, review.  
  
Seto: Why the *&¨%¨*@#* you put me as he princess?  
  
Y.Y: Because I though that would be fun ^_^  
  
Seto: -_-!! 


	2. chapter 2

A Disaster Play  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A./n: Im sorry about the mistake in the chapter 1 and I fixed the tittle in this chapter. Now, have fun.  
  
Seto was very frustrated. Beside of doing a play that the story was for little children, he was going to do the PRINCESS!! Sure thing that was one of worst humiliations of life. To worse his day, he knew he would be kissed by someone in the end of the play.  
  
"I wonder who's going to be the prince? I hope is a girl so, the humiliation will be not so bad." Thought Kaiba to himself.  
  
Poor Kaiba, he didn't know yet Joey is going to be the prince while Yugi, Tristan and Duke were the 3 good fairies and Bakura was the evil witch Maleficent. Then, he enters to the living room, where Mokuba was lying in a sofa as he was reading a book.  
  
"Hi Mokuba. What's your reading?" asked Kaiba as Mokuba looked at him , smilling as he showed the cover.  
  
"Hi big brother, I just finished to read one of my favorites fairy tales; The Sleeping Beauty." Said Mokubas as Seto fall in anime style. Mokuba looked at him a little confused. "Did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"I don't believe that. This is Sleeping Beauty week or something?!" shouted Seto as Mokuba looked at him confused.  
  
"Are you alright, Seto? Why are you so upset anyway?" asked Mokuba as Seto brushed. He knew that Mokuba was going to find out soon or later. Then he began to explain about the hole thing.  
  
Seto explain about his class were going to do a play, Beauty Sleep on the Culture Festival and the character he would do was Princess Aurora. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha ....... Are you going to be the princess? Hahahaha. ......." Seto glared at him as Mokuba sweet dropped but still laughing. " Forgive me brother...hahahah.... but that's too fun ...hahaha. "  
  
"Mokuba, you're not helping me." Muttered Kaiba as he was brushing. Then, Finally Mokuba stopped laughing.  
  
"Do you know who's going to be your prince." Asked Mokuba, teasing him. Then they heard the Phone.  
  
"* Save by the phone * I'll get it." Said Seto as he picked up the phone. " Hallo? This is Kaiba."  
  
"Hi Kaiba, It's Yugi."  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" asked Kaiba to Yugi.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if we can assay with you in your place." said Yugi to Kaiba.  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"Because most of the gang here got the main characters and we thought it's better to assay the play all together. That's right Kaiba, we already know you will be the princess." Said Yugi as Kaiba froze.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Look Kaiba, you will be not the only one who will be embarrassed. Duke, Tristan and I are going to be 3 good fairies while Bakura will be the Evil Witch Maleficent. And Kaiba, Do you know yet who's going to be prince?" asked Yugi to Kaiba.  
  
"No, I don't. and......" Then, a though crossed in Kaiba mind. That was impossible. That can't be him as Yugi said to him who the prince was.  
  
"Joey is the prince." There was a long silent before Kaiba broke it.  
  
"THAT MUTT IS GOING TO THE PRINCE!?!?!?" Shouted Kaiba so load Yugi had to hold the phone away from his ear. "YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! THERE'S NO WAY THAT MUTT IS THE PRINCE!"  
  
"Would you calm down, Kaiba? Joey is not happy either about that. We all will be there about 3 o'clock since tomorrow is Saturday. See ya." Said Yuigi turning off the phone as he returned his attection to Yami and his grandpa. They were still laughing about their situation in the play. " You know, you not helping me either," muttered Yugi but Yami and Grandpa were still laughting.  
  
Kaiba was in a strange castle. He didn't know how did he get there until something caught his attencion; he saw himself wearing a blue dress, a crown and he had a long brown hear and he was holding a rose . And he was a WOMAN!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL....." Kaiba couldn't finish as he heard footsteps. The door of room opened and it revealed it was Joey, wearing the same clothes of Prince Phillipe from Disney's movie. Kaiba just realized what will happen. Joey was going to kiss him. Kaiba tried to stop him but Joey just trough him just like if he was a ghost.  
  
"Who could imagined the you were Princess Aurora, my sweet countrywoman?" said Joey, placing his hand on Kaiba princess as he was caressing his face. Kaiba just froze in the moment when Joey kiss his female version in the lips.  
  
Kaiba immediately shot up in bed, covered in a heavy layer of sweat. Had the been real? Did Joey really him and he was a woman? It had been a nightmare. A freaky nightmare.  
  
" I hope that mess end soon." Muttered Kaiba as he came back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile that, Joey had shot up in bed, covered in a heavy layer of sweat. Did he really kiss Seto Kaiba and he was a woman in that dream? It wasn't a dream. It was more a nightmare.  
  
"Why that stuff always happen to me?" asked Joey to himself as he came back to sleep.  
  
To Be continue.  
  
Y.Y: Now the real fun will begin in the next chapter.  
  
Kaiba: What are you going to do?  
  
Y.Y: It's a surpise . :)  
  
Joey: And why Im not liking this? ._.!  
  
Y.Y: and I looking for good artists to do a fanart based in my fanfiction. Email me at youko_fox@hotmail.com if someone wants to do a fanart request. 


	3. chapter 3

A disaster play  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey and Bakura were in their way to Kaiba's mansion to assay for their play " The Sleeping Beauty". They really didn't liked the characters they got because all of them, but Joey were female characters. Joey was the only one who got a male character - The Prince Phillipe but the problem his princess was Seto Kaiba. And he still didn't forget his dream about they really were the characters from the fairy tale and kissed him, RIGHT on the lips.  
  
"Tell me again Bakura. Why did you bring that video along with you?" asked Tristam to Bakura.  
  
Bakura had brought the tape Disney's the Sleeping Beauty for their assay because it might help them to play the characters. Yugi agreed with Bakura because they still decide witch fairy they would play.  
  
"I think Duke would play the blue fairy. Their personalities mach very well." Teases Tristan as Duke glared at him.  
  
"Really? So that means you're going to be the pink fairy because you mach very well with her." said Duke as he and Tristan were glaring at each other. Joey, Bakura and Yugi sweet drop.  
  
"That means I will be the green fairy." Remarked Yugi to himself.  
  
Finally they arrived at Kaiba's place. Yugi rang the doorbell and Mokuba was the one to answer it.  
  
"Hi guys. Big brother were waiting for ya all. Come in." Said Mokuba as they entered in the mansion. " Seto is waiting for ya at the living room." Said Mokuba as he told them the way to the living room.  
  
The boys went to the living room and they saw Kaiba assaying. They knew that part that Kaiba was assaying. It was the part where Aurora would meet Phillipe first time in the woods. The boys had to control to not laugh.  
  
"Laugh and you all die." Said Kaiba as he was turning back and glaring at them.  
  
"Don't worry we wouldn't. You were assaying in the part in the woods, right? Good. Why not you and Joey assay together in that part now?" Said Yugi. Kaiba and Joey brushed because they both remembered about that weird dream.  
  
"Come on guys, it's not so bad. It just a play." Said Tristan, somehow teasing them. The boys din't have much choice.  
  
Yugi, Duke and Tristan sat down in the sofa while they were wachting Kaiba and Joey assaying the scenes of the woods. They had to control a little to not laugh.  
  
"Don't go. Im not a stranger, we met before." Said Joey, as the Prince Phillipe.  
  
"Where did we meet before?" asked Kaiba, as the Princess Aurora.  
  
Joey , without realizing, he was looking deeply at Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"Yes, once upon in a drea......" Joey was interrupted when Bakura was laughing.  
  
Everything body was staring at him. Joey and Seto brushed a little and Duke finally asked what was his problem. Bakura finally stopped to laugh and he got up.  
  
"That assay wouldn't be much easier if we were really inside of the fairy tale?" asked Bakura as the others looked at him confused. They thought he was crazy.  
  
Without warning, the Millennium Ring began to glow. All the boys souls were taken from their bodies and locked inside of the video. The bodies fall lifeless in the ground ( but Duke, Tristan, Yugi since they were in the sofa.). The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yami had taken the body. Bakura was beginning to getting up as Yami shaken him furiously.  
  
"WHY THE HECK YOU DID THAT? WHAT'S ARE YOU UPING TO, TOMB RAIDER? COME ON, SPEAK NOW!" Shouted Yami very mad as Bakura had a hard time to breath because Yami was shaking very hard by his neck.  
  
"I... I Not Him! Let.... Let me go. I.... Can't ......breath..." Yami realized that Bakura was really the hikari one and not his Yami. So, if he wasn't the tomb raider , where's him now?  
  
Mokuba had come to the living room to check what was that noise when he saw Kaiba lying emotionless in the ground. Mokuba asked what happened with him and the others. Yami told to he wasn't sure what happened when Bakura realized something.  
  
"Uh. Yami, you should check this." Said Bakura as Yami and Mokuba went over to the silver haired boy. Yami and Mokuba's eyes widen in surprise when they saw the cover of the video. It was Joey and Kaiba as the Prince Phillipe and Princess Aurora, Yugi, Tristan and Duke as the 3 good faires and Yami Bakura as the own the evil witch Maleficent. The 3 young boys sweet drop.  
  
"He couldn't do that. Could he?" asked Bakura  
  
"Yes, he would. Mokuba would you play this video ?" asked Yami as Mokuba nooded to him.  
  
The young Kaiba brother turned off the giant television as the viedo began to play. Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba widen in surprise when they say Tristan as the pink fairy, Yugi as the green fairy and Duke as the blue fairy.  
  
~Inside of the video~  
  
Tristan, Duke and Yugi stared at the crow. They wondered how did they get there when they realized they were the faries from Sleeping Beauty and they were womans.  
  
"Yugi, what the heck going on? And how did we get here?" asked Duke in paning.  
  
"And why are we women?" asked Tristam totally embarrassed.  
  
"I guess Yami Bakura locked our souls inside of Disney movie."  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" Shouted Duke and Trisan at Yugi.  
  
"Any problems, fairies?" asked the king.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Duke sweet drop. Yugi whispered to them to they really play as they character , later they would figure something to get out from this mess. Tristan and Duke had to agreed with Yugi.  
  
"N-nothing majesty. We just glad for you invited us for the birthday of your daughter; Princess Aurora." Said Duke as the others agreed with him.  
  
The boys .... I mean the fairies saw the cradle. That where the young princess was. Then, somethig hit their thoughts. If they were the fairies, that means that baby was Kaiba! They went to the cradle to see the baby. It was really Kaiba because The real Aurora had blond hair and not brown hair.  
  
"Dude, Kaiba will kill us after we get out from this mess." Said Tristan with an anime drop by the side od his head. "Now what?"  
  
"I think its in this part where we give the gift." Said Duke.  
  
"I saw this video when I was younger. You go first Tristan. You're the pink fairy and you give to her.... I mean him... hum... whatever , you give to Kaiba the gift of beauty. Later it will be me and then Duke. Got it?" said Yugi as Trisan and Duke nodded. They really want to kill Yami Bakura for that mess they were in.  
  
"Well.... Young prince ... I mean Princess Kaiba..." Yugi and Duke slapped their foreheads as Tristan continued " I mean, Princess Aurora, I will give you the gift of beauty." Said Tristan as he rise up his magic wand as little stars fall in the baby. Now it was Yugi turn.  
  
"Young Princess. I will give you the gift of sing." Said Yugi as he rise up his wand and little magic star fall in the baby. Now it was Duke's turn.  
  
"Young Princess. Your gift is....." But he was interrupted by a strong wind.  
  
All the people there stared at a green light when out of nowhere showed up someone who didn't was invited. It was....  
  
"BAKURA?!" Shouted Duke, Yugi, and Tristan.  
  
To be Continue.  
  
Y.Y: Oh-ho. What will happen with them? Wait until the next chapter.  
  
Kaiba: You tuned me into a woman?  
  
Y.Y: Yep and your torture is just begining . * Evil laugh *  
  
Kaiba: Somebody help me! O_o ! 


End file.
